The fall of denial
by hamfisted hack
Summary: A young girl begins her sixth year at Hogwarts with troubles heavy in her heart. Only through a little application of magical potential, the company of good friends, and liberal rules on sex and dating will she survive her coming of age. WARNING! Extreme smut, Fem/Fem, Upcoming Futanari, and whatever else my deviant mind can concieve. You have been warned.


A note to the reader: I have never read the Harry Potter books. I am a huge fan of the movies, and that is where my source is for my descriptions of characters, and their demeanors. This is my first time writing fic in the intimidating world of Potter, and i would love advice on how to get the mood right. On that note: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any dependent characters, settings, or plot devices. The character of Emmalora Merryweather is my own creation. Enjoy.

Further note. There is and will be extensive smut. Futanari will be upcoming in later chapters. You have been warned.

Emmalora Merryweather gazed out of the window of her compartment. The soft chuckle of the train on its track, the rumble of the steam engine far ahead, and the privacy of her compartment threatened to lull her into sleep. This was the sixth time she had ridden the Hogwarts express. This was the sixth year she had been swept away from the muggle world, and transported to her beloved school. The ride was always the same. It never took exactly the same route, but it made her feel similar emotion just the same. The comfort, and familiarity of this ride was one of the highlights of her life. Today was no different.

Emma's reverie was broken by a soft tapping on the sliding door of her compartment. She pulled her gaze from the countryside softly rolling by, and took note of a visitor at her door. Her compartment was by no means a private one. It was in fact open to anyone who wanted to sit with her. Emmalora had many friends in the school, but most took the later trips to Hogwarts, preferring instead to stay with their families for a few more days. Emma's privacy had been a result of her early arrival, and her quiet demeanor. Now it seemed she would have company.

The door slid open with a shush of wood on wood, and Luna Lovegood stood grinning into the either. She seemed to be smiling at the space just behind Emma's head, giving Emma the sensation of being transparent.

"may I come in?" the pale blonde girl asked.

Emma was confused. She knew who Luna Lovegood was. Everyone knew who Luna was. She was half mad, and three quarters brilliant. She was famous for wandering the halls in search of her most recent flight of fancy. She was also a heart stopping beauty.

Emma had realized years ago that her interest in the male gender was somewhat less than other girls in her circle of friends. It had taken some time for her to become comfortable with the fact. Her parents, though distant, were liberal and supportive of her life choice, and encouraged their daughter to follow her passions. If those passions led her to embrace the love of the fairer sex, so be it. Thus had Emma come to admire Luna Lovegood, and many of the other girls at the school. Always from afar, she would watch them, and dream about them, and try to figure out who among the foremost and finest females of the magical world might share her love for the feminine. Never had she expected one of the foremost figures in her oft indulgent fantasies to be standing at the door of her compartment.

Luna was a rare and striking beauty. Her pale golden hair framed her face like a halo of sunlight, and her alabaster skin shimmered in the shifting light of the train car. She wore a button down white shirt and a loosly knotted tie in ravenclaw colors. The untucked tails of her shirt hung down over a neatly pleated skirt, plaid and pleated, which ended abruptly just above her knees. A long expanse of pale smooth leg ended in comfortable shoes. Luna was gorgeous in a ghostly and golden way. She was also waiting patiently for an answer to her question.

Emma realized she had been staring, gawking really, and that she owed her visitor a response.

"please come in." she sputtered, barely keeping the words from tripping over each other. She had harbored a crush on Luna since her first realization of her own homosexuality. So many times Luna had featured in her fantasies along with many of the girls of Hogwarts. Indeed Emma had imagined clandestine meetings with girls such as the Patil twins, Ginny Weasly, and the most brilliant witch of her age, Hermione Granger. She realized that these thought weren't love, but rather the carnal wanderings of her mind. They still inspired a deep longing in her that she always thought would go unfulfilled.

Luna wafted into the compartment like the scent of flowers on a slow summer's breeze. She alighted on the bench across from Emma, her smile never wavering.

"Thank you" she said in her waifish contralto voice. "I am supposed to be meeting someone, but I'm not sure where." Luna offered as explanation.

"Who?" Emma asked, electing to keep her sentences short for lack of faith in her ability to speak.

"I'm not sure of that either." Luna replied. A pout slid across her porcelain features for the span of a breath, before her beatific smile returned.

"Well you are welcome to wait with me." Emma said, thrilling at the idea of having time with the eccentric beauty.

"Thank you again." Luna said nodding. Luna's gaze began to take in the whole of the compartment, her eyes wandering as her mind often did. Absently she stretched and then dropped her hands into her lap.

Emma felt a stab in her stomach as Luna's hands fell into her lap. The motion had the unexpected side effect of slipping the hem of Luna's skirt up just a bit toward the middle of her thighs. Emma felt her gaze drawn to the inch of newly exposed flesh. Her mind began to draw lurid images of what lay beyond, hidden beneath the neatly pressed fabric. She wanted to touch those thighs, to feel the smooth expanse of sensual skin that promised bliss. She felt as though she had no choice but to…

No! Not now! She screamed inside of her own mind. Emma stilled her breathing, and tried to fight the heated blush that was creeping up onto her neck and cheeks. Luna had stopped looking around and was now looking right at Emma.

"Are you feeling alright?" Luna asked leaning forward.

The shift in posture caused a corresponding shift in the plaid skirt, which had become the recent focus of Emma's obsession. Emma tried to smile as she tore her eyes away from those perfect alabaster legs.

"I'm just feeling a bit ill all of the sudden." She offered lamely.

Luna nodded with a sage expression painted on her face. "I find that I often have that effect on people. You will probably need to go to the lavatory soon."

"That might be a good idea." Emma responded standing hastily.

"I don't know if I will be here when you get back." Luna told her, seeming a bit disappointed. "I would like to be, but I can't make any promises."

Emma nodded biting her lip. She dared not speak for fear of how her words might come out. She chose instead to wave and make her exit.

Emmalora stumbled down the hall to the tiny lavatory at the back of the car. It was a shared room meant to service the entire car, but being as she had taken the early train, Emma figured it would be empty. She would be allowed privacy for at least a short time. She practically tore open the door of the closet sized room, and spun quickly slamming the latch home. She hunkered over the small sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her auburn hair was tied back in a high pony tail, revealing the blush that had nearly encompassed her cheeks neck and shoulders. A thin sheen of sweat glistened on her skin.

"Not now!" she told the girl in the mirror. She ran the weak stream of water that the sink offered, and allowed it to pool in her hands. She snapped the puddled liquid, cool and calming, up into her face. Then she realized her mistake. She closed her eyes. Her mind, deprived of visual input, was now free to explore randy images of the girl that had shared her compartment. She imagined Luna leaned back on the bench as Emma's hands slowly slid up perfect thighs and disappeared under the plaid skirt.

Emma opened her eyes. Her head was spinning and she could feel a heat creeping from her core down between her legs. She twisted in the small room and sat down on the toilet gripping the seat under her legs.

"Please get control of yourself." She told her ravening libido. With willful effort she pressed her thighs together. The motion caused her panties to bunch under her skirt, and press against her most sensitive parts. With that, she was lost.

In her mind's eye the door to the small compartment opened. She knew that it was her all in her imagination, but it seemed so very real. A concerned Luna, a construct of her lusting mind, slid into the tiny space with her. The imagined Luna was about to say something when Emma stood up off of the toilet. Fueled by need and desire, Emmalora pressed Luna back against the thin door. She stifled the blonde beauties' words a heated kiss. Luna melted into the embrace. Emma slipped her tounge between parted lips, and thrilled at the sensation when Luna returned her passion. Her hands began exploring the body of her waifish partner. Through the shirt she felt the outline of Luna's bra, and the now stiff nipples beneath the fabric. Emma wanted to make the moment last, but knew that she couldn't take the time she knew she would need. Someone could walk in on the pair entwined like this in the tiny room, at any moment. giving in to her darker desires, Emmalora Merryweather fell to the task of pleasing her partner.

Slowly she fell to her knees, letting her hands trace long lines down the torso of Luna's body. Beneath the buttoned shirt she could sense the smooth lines of the other girl's body. She could sense the quick breaths that luna was taking, and knew that they matched her own. At long last her fingertips brushed the hem of Luna's skirt. Emma waisted no time sending her hands back up the way they had come. Her palms carried Luna's skirt up the expanse of her thighs. The plaid was wrinkled, fine pleats ruined, by the actions of those hands. Emma didn't care what she did to Luna's skirt. Every inch of flesh that was exposed on those pale legs caused her heart the thrill. Her breath was stifeled to little more than a whisper when she caught the first glimpse of Luna's panties. They were the starkest of whites, making Luna's skin seem deep flush by comparison. beautiful and innocent cotton panties, tight enough to reveal that the white witch was shaved. It made sense to Emma, why mar perfect ivory.

Luna was trembling above her. Her body tensed, and her breating balanced on the edge of a razor. Emma teased a finger under the center of the pristeen panties, noting the heat and mosture therein. Gently she pulled the fabric to the side, and marveled at the perfect pussy that lay beyond. The mound above Luna's sex was alabaster skin, so smooth that it must have been magical. Just below began a delecate pink line the color of the palest pink rose. Between chaste lips the shy tip of Luna's clitoris poked out nervously. There was a slick shine to the folds of Luna's pussy, confirming for Emma that both girls were excited by the moment. For three full breaths Emma stared at the slit she had dreamed of so long. then she bent forward to taste it.

it began with a delecate kiss, lips meeting lips for the first time. Emma breathed in the scent of the girl looming over her and grinned in pleasur at the tiny whimper that escaped Luna's throat. With sly determination she eased her tounge between thos lips seeking the but between the petals. A hand came to light on the back of her head as she began teasing more fervantly. Soon Luna was rocking her body willing Wmma deeper between her folds.

Never one to forget her own pleasure, Emma dug at her own skirt with much more force. She quickly slipped her hand into her own green lace panties, and began to tease along the lengts of her won wet sex. with herself she was not gentle. with the eager ddelight of a shild she slipped her own finger into herself, pressing her palm firmly against her clitoris. Emma's panties were soaked, and even she was amazed at the fury of her own needy desire. she crooked a finger deep inside of herself, knowing well what pleased her most. Once in place she began to pace her self adoration to match the rising urgency of Luna's hips against her face.

Emma's chin was dripping as Luna began to build toward climax. Deviant and wanton, and desperate to se Luna crumble above her, Emma slowly worked her free hand up the back of Luna's right thigh. She eased her way under the ass of those tight panties and cluched Luna's bottom hard. she allowed her fingernails to bite tender fles, adding a tase of pain the the other's pleasure. Then with luna perched on the precipice, she gided the tip of her pinky over the most intimate of Luna's entrancees. Just the hint of penetration was enough.

Luna's orgasm arrived with a gasp bordering on a sob. waves of release crashed over her with each spasm. Her head fell forward as she fought to stifle her moans. Each shudder was more potent than the first until finallly the sensation was complete. The hands on the back of Emma's head had balled into fists in the throes of climax. Luna used her vicelike grip on Emma's hair to to pull her away and gaze thankfully into her eyes.

Emma waisted no time standing. Urged upward by Luna's hands she rose to embrace the white witch. Withdrawing her fingers from herself, she wrapped her arms aound the waifish girl. Her body thrilled as Luna's arms wrapped around her in return. suddenly there was something between her legs. A perfect alabaster thigh pressed against her sex. Emma responded by grinding herself hard agaisnt the offered leg. Needy and grateful she drove herself toward orgasm. Luna held her tight, cradling her face in the crook of her neck. it was all too much. The smell of sex and clean blonde hair, the fine white thigh pressed against her wet, clothed lips, the feeling of being held by a mad woman she herself was mad for.

When Emma came, the world fell away. convulsions wracked her lower abdomen. A great wet gush poured out of her only slightly checked by her panties. She could feel Luna's sex so close her own. With each needful shiver came another rush of wetness. Over and over her orgasm rocked her, until she could take no more. The pair slid, twined, silent, to the floor.

It had been the sound of herself cumming that had brought her back to reality. when Emma's eyes focused she found herself, as she expected, alone in the room. She knew it had all been a fantasy in her head. she knew that she had cum without ever touching herself. She knew that if she had been anywhere other than seated on the toilet, the mess she made would be unrepairable. She knew all of this because this was not the first time this had happened.

It had begun slowly, early in the summer. Emma had never been a stranger to masturbation, and had jilled herself off plenty before things began to change. But in those first days away from Hogwarts the simple want to masturbate had turned to a need. It was a deep unending carnal desire within her, a call that must be answered.

At first the sensation only took her once a week or so. She would lock herself away, and tease herself to orgasm, languishing in the afterglow. After a couple of weeks the need came daily, then more. Her orgasms had begun to change as well. each one was more intense than the last. The act of cumming had become so debilitating that Emma had nearly killed herself in the shower one night. She had been indulging in the removable shower head, and had orgasmed so hard she had fallen, almost cracking her head. For the past few weeks she hadn't even needed to touch herself. The fantasies took her, and the orgasms came unbidden. This was one of the reasons she had elected to travel to school a full week earlier than her friends. In the pas week, the gushing had begun. her orgasms had become wet soaking affairs. She had taken to wearing skirts because she had recently cum through a pair of jeans, leaving a puddle on her bedroom floor. At least skirts could be lifted to spare the akward wet stains.

This had all been fun at first. Who wouldn't want more and better orgasms. Now it had become crippling. Why just moments ago she had finallly been having a conversation with one of her distant crushs, and she had had to rush out to go cum un the lav. If anyone could help her, they would be at Hogwarts. At least, that is what she hoped.

Emma exited the loo after cleaning up as best she could. When she got back to her compartment, her heart sank. Luna had left, probably distracted by another of her tangent thoughts. Just before Emma stepped into her compartment, she glanced up and down the halls. Instead of seeing the white witch, she glimpsed a dark figure at the end of the hall. Tall and lean, the figure was cloked and hooded. Though Emma could not see the face beneath the cowl, she knew their gazes met. They held each other's attention for a moment before the dark figure swirled, and disappeared into another car. Emma shuddered, and shook her head. seating herself on the bench she saw the setting sun as the train rounded the last big bend. soon they would drop into the vally that held her beloved Hogwarts.

"Maybe there," She said aloud. "I can finally get some answers."

Author's note: I love feedback, the good and the bad. Just for the record, the smut does not stop here. I have many pairings in mind, and a distinct Futanari element that i hope to be strong throughout. Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like. If you have any ideas, you know where to find me. Thanks for reading. I hope to do it again really soon. There will definately be more.


End file.
